


After The Storm

by Moosette_95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Im a SamGirl, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosette_95/pseuds/Moosette_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feel guilty after a innocent girl dies at the hands of vampires. Will he bottle up his feelings or let you in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

You were hunting down a nest of vampires that had taken 2 young girls hostage. You had gone into the barn machetes sharpened and ready to kill any vampire that got in your way. “You and Sam go up and I’ll cover down here.” Dean said. “Sound’s good.” You said heading to the stairs Sam following right behind. You and Sam were just getting to the top of the stairs before you heard someone yelling. It wasn’t Dean. It was one of the vampires. “Get away from her.” You heard Dean yell. You took off down the stairs after Sam. You turned the corner and there you saw them all. Half a dozen vamps with 2 hostages tied to posts in the middle of the barn. One of the girls looked really pale and you knew right then and there this night was not going to end well if you didn’t hurry. You sliced the first vamp in the neck cutting the head clean off. You heard it hit the ground with a thud as you sliced into the second one’s neck. “Sammy get them out of here.” You heard Dean yell behind you as you beheaded the third vampire. Sam cut the ropes that were holding both the girls. “Come on Lindsay.” You heard one girl say to the other. Sam pulled Lindsay into his arms since she couldn’t walk as she was barely conscious and took off out door followed by the short brunette. You and Dean finished off the rest of the vamps then went out to find Sam. When you walked out you found Sam clutching onto Lindsay’s limp body. ‘Oh no.’ You thought as you ran over to them. Marie, the friend was sitting on the ground sobbing. Dean went to go comfort her and you knelt down by Sam. “If only we had gotten here sooner she wouldn’t have died.” “Sam there was nothing we could do.” “Still if I hadn’t taken so long to get my gear together. Maybe we would have gotten here sooner.” “Sam stop. There is nothing we could have done or do now.” You say looking him in the eye. You guys left just before the ambulance got there. It was the morning after the hunt and you decided to make breakfast for the boys. Dean came into the kitchen at the smell of bacon. “Score bacon and waffles.” He said. “Yeah where is Sam?” You asked noticing there was no moose following the older Winchester. “In his room he won’t come out. He still thinks last night was all his fault.” “Damn it Sam.” You mumbled under your breath. “Well I’m gonna go take him some breakfast he has to eat.” You grabbed a plate filling it with waffles and fruit instead of bacon. Walking to his room you knocked on the door. There was no answer, so you opened the door only to find Sam sitting on the side of his bed with his face buried in his hands. “Sammy.” You said walking into his room. “Go away Y/N, please.” “No not until you eat your breakfast.” You said to him. “And talk to me.” “I’ll eat but I’m not talking.” “Damn it Sam you think just because you’re a Winchester you’re not allowed to have feelings let alone talk about them.” “I never said that.” Sam said taking a bite out of his waffles. “I know you didn’t but you and Dean think so much alike and you think that it’s your fault when it’s not. Sam I know what it’s like to feel like that, to feel like it’s your fault they died, but in the end its not, you tried to save them.” 

 

You’ve been walking around with a dark cloud  
Hanging over every step you take  
Like the slightest breeze will knock you to your knees  
Doing your best not to breathe  
Wish I had the words to tell ya, but I got an umbrella  
And I think it’s big enough for the both of us

Later that night you heard a scream, it came from right across the hall so you knew immediately it was Sam. You grabbed your gun from underneath your pillow and ran into Sam’s room ready to kill. But when you saw him you put the gun down and ran to his side. He was sitting straight up in bed chest heaving with deep breaths his face slightly damp with tears. “Sam. Are you okay?” you asked. All he did was pulled you close and buried his head in the crook of your neck. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Dean holding his gun ready to shoot once he saw you with Sam, his head buried in your neck. “He okay?” He mouthed, you just shook your head giving Dean a half smile. Dean shook his head and closed the door. “Sammy.” You said quietly as you lifted his head. “I just had a bad dream.” He said trying to give you a smile. “Clowns or midgets?” you said trying to make him smile. “I don’t want to talk about it.” “Sam you can’t keep stuff like this bottled up. If you do your going to explode sooner or later.” “Y/N, I dreamt you and Dean died and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. You died in my arms.” “Hey it was just a dream, a bad dream. I’m okay clearly and so is Dean.” “Yeah but I can’t keep having this dream over and over again.” “Wait you have had this dream before?” You asked looking shocked. “Uh-.” He said shyly looking down at his hands. “Sam you can’t just pretend that you’re okay. You need to talk.” “I just can’t go through losing the two most important people in my life.” “Sam I’m right here.” You said taking his head in your hands. “I’m with you till the end. I’ll face those demons by your side. I’ll stay here with you to try and fight off those nightmares, or I’ll give you time and space if you need it.” “Y/N.” He started to say. “I’ll be here for you no matter what Sam.” 

 

I’ll face that wind by your side  
Even take on that rain, I don’t mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I’ll be here for you  
After the storm blows through

The next morning you were hanging out in the library with Sam. “Sam I really think you should talk about your nightmares.” “Y/N I really don’t want to.” “I know you don’t want to but you need to Sam. This isn’t going to end up on good if you just bottle everything up.” You said to him. “But if I let you in, you’ll see what everyone else does, that I’m a freak that I’m a monster.” “Sam you are no a monster, you are Sam Winchester. And I’m here for you no matter what. We are like the modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Whenever we are on a hunt and you get hurt, either a small cut or a gash that needs a week to heal. I feel the pain; I hate it when you get hurt Sam. We have to stick together, Dean and I need to know that you are 100% on every hunt, we can’t have you half there and half scared that one of us is going to get hurt Sam. We are hunters that’s what happens, saving people hunting things, even if we can’t save everyone.” “But Y/N-.” Sam began. “No Sam, you’re going to listen to me, honestly I have no clue how long this will go on. But I need you to know that I will be here no matter what.”

 

You know, you and me, we’ve been thick as thieves  
You get cut I feel the pain  
We’re stuck together, no matter what the weather  
And that ain’t gonna change  
I don’t know how long the hurt’ll hold on  
Or when the sun will shine again

So until then…

 

You were lying in bed that night when you heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” You said. Sam poked his head in, “Hey you busy?” “No no come on in. I’m just reading some lore.” “Okay, wait lore? You’re reading lore for fun?” “Yeah come here. What do you wanna talk about?” “My nightmares.” Was all he said. “You said you wouldn’t judge me or leave me because of who I am and what I bring to the table, is that still true?” “It will be true until the day I die Sam.” You said sitting cross legged on your bed so Sam could sit and face you. “So it started about 3 weeks ago, after we took on that werewolf.” “The one where I got that nice gash in my side the one that turned into a bad ass scar?” “Yeah and the one you almost died on.” “What about it Sam?” you asked quietly. “Well I had one that night, even though I was next to you the entire night knowing you were safe. You had just come around that corner out of the barn and got jumped by one we didn’t know was there and it clawed you up really bad. I heard you scream my name and so I took off leaving Dean by himself thinking there was only one left.” He was talking so quietly you could barely hear him. “Sammy it’s okay I’m right here.” You said quietly trying to get him to continue. “I ran to you just in time to see that werewolf carve his claws into your side and you screamed, you cried out for me Y/N.” “Oh Sam.” You said looking into his hazel eyes that were slightly dampened with tears. “I’m okay see.” You lifted up your shirt revealing your scar along your rib cage from the wolf. “But you weren’t Y/N, you blacked out, you were freezing cold as I picked you up and ran back to the Impala.” “Sammy I’m okay, I’m a hunter and a fighter, you know that it will take a lot more than a stupid werewolf scratch to get rid of me.” You said laughing slightly trying to get Sam to smile. “Whenever you need me I’ll be there Sam.” 

 

I’ll face that wind by your side  
Even take on that rain, I don’t mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I’ll be here for you  
After the storm blows through  
And your skies are blue again  
And you’re back to you again, my friend

 

“You don’t need to worry about me leaving Sam.” You say while Sam is curled up into your side like a little kid. He had hung out in your room all night watching T.V. and talking and he had fallen asleep. You didn’t want to move because you knew he felt safe because he wasn’t having any nightmares. There was a knock on your door and it opened. “Hey Y/N have you seen-.” “Shh, he is sleeping and he hasn’t had any nightmares.” “Okay sleep tight you two love birds.” “Night Dean.” You hear Sam mumble. “Night Sammy.” “I love you Y/N.” “I love you too Sammy. Till the storm blows through.”

 

I’ll face that wind by your side  
Even take on that rain, I don’t mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I’ll be here for you  
After the storm blows through


End file.
